


Early Mornings

by savi121



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, and doyoung being an asshole but what's new, just so much fluff, they cute tho
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-29
Updated: 2017-06-29
Packaged: 2018-11-20 21:24:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11343447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/savi121/pseuds/savi121
Summary: “I waxed the floors, grab your fluffy socks!”





	Early Mornings

Bright rays of light threatened to shine through the small cracks in the curtains and hit the eyes of the boy who was still asleep although it was already 11:30 in the morning. Light music was still playing from his phone on the table next to the bed. Groaning, the boy groggily rubbed his eyes and layed there for a few moments, trying to wake himself up. There was just something about Sunday mornings that made him feel especially lazy. Maybe it was the dread of the next day being Monday and just wanting to savor any last feeling of contentment, or maybe it was the lack of needing to do anything and wanting to sleep the day away. Either way, the loss of warmth next to his own spot on the bed didn’t surprise him. Taeyong was one to wake up early no matter what the day was. Flipping over to squish his face into the pillow, he let out a groan before slowly sitting up and stretching his arms over his head. He lingered there for a few more moments before dragging himself out of bed and finding his way to the kitchen. 

Taeyong had woken up at approximately 9:30 and decided to start his day. He begun by making himself a simple breakfast consisting of eggs and bacon, leaving enough bacon for his boyfriend to heat up when he finally decided to wake. Feeling full and satisfied, Taeyong decided to wax the floors in their house. It wasn’t that they were particularly dirty, Taeyong just liked seeing them super shiny and perfect. Humming a tune that had been stuck in his head, he got to work waxing every square foot he could. The wooden floors look good as new and Taeyong couldn’t be more proud of himself. He wiped off the beads of sweats forming on his forehead and admired his work. 

The quiet pitter patter of his boyfriend’s footsteps caused him to turn around and see that Doyoung had finally gotten up and was now standing in the kitchen already making himself a cup of coffee. Doyoung’s hair was a mess, strands sticking out in every direction and his pajama bottoms were hanging low on his hips. Drowsiness still being evidently present, Doyoung let out a small yawn rubbed his tired eyes. Taeyong couldn’t help but watch admiringly as the blonde stumbled through the kitchen, bumping into the counter to grab the creamer from the fridge. Taeyong snickered before finally getting his attention. 

“Good morning sleepy head.” Doyoung turned around, squinting at the raven haired boy who was standing in the living room, a bucket and sponge in hand. Taeyong put down his cleaning materials and walked over to the kitchen, putting his elbows on the counter and stared at his boyfriend who was still trying to make sense of what Taeyong had been doing. Grabbing his coffee and putting more creamer than he needed, Doyoung took a sip and grabbed a piece of bacon that was left on the counter.

“Morning to you too. Why do you always get up so early? It’s Sunday we’re supposed to sleep and cuddle all day. Sunday’s aren’t meant for you to actually do stuff.” Doyoung groggily slurred his words and looked at his boyfriend questionably, taking another sip of his overly sweetened coffee. Taeyong chuckled, grabbing the last piece of bacon and taking a bite. 

“We’ll do that next Sunday, I promise. I just wanted to do a bit of cleaning today.” Taeyong explained, talking with his mouth full. Doyoung took the last sip of his coffee before cleaning it off in the sink. While he was rinsing away the coffee residue, Taeyong wrapped his arms around Doyoung’s waist and placed his chin on his shoulder. Though he was slightly started by the olders sudden skinship, Doyoung didn’t feel the need to move away. 

“What were you doing with the bucket and sponge anyways?” Doyoung questioned the raven haired boy while he felt Taeyong’s arms tighten around his waist. His hands were soft to the touch and Doyoung felt his grogginess melt away. He’d been done washing the cup long ago, but he kept the water running so Taeyong wouldn’t pull away. The smell of lavender filled his nose, a cologne Doyoung had bought for Taeyong on their anniversary. Untangling his hands from Doyoung’s waist which caused the younger to whine, Taeyong smiled and took off running down the hallway towards their room.

“I waxed the floors, I’m going to grab our fuzzy socks!” Taeyong yelled out, almost running into the closed door in excitement. Drawers were being slammed and loud, rushed footsteps were heard coming down the hall. In an instant Taeyong was already running back into the living room. Doyoung chuckled to himself as he watched his boyfriend stumbled down the hallway towards him, two pair of extra fluffy socks in hand. 

Normally Doyoung would be opposed to owning anything of the sort, but Taeyong insisted they’d need them when it got cold. Doyoung would remember the countless nights that Taeyong nagged him about wearing them because he was tired of feeling Doyoung cold feet touching him in the middle of the night. Even then, the younger still found a way to avoid using them. Taeyong handed Doyoung a pair and swiftly pulled himself on the kitchen counter so he’d have an easier time putting them on. Doyoung sighed and grumbled about not wanting to wear such a stupid thing under his breath but put them on anyways. The soft material on his feet felt quite nice and as much as he didn’t want to admit it, he didn’t hate them. Of course, he would never tell Taeyong that. Hopping off the counter and walking to the living room, Taeyong turned around to face Doyoung.

“Okay, be careful. The last thing we need is for one of us to-” As ironic as it was, Taeyong took one more step back and slipped immediately when his foot met with the slippery part of the floor. Landing on his butt, he winced and look up at Doyoung who didn’t even try to hide his laughter. Sat on the floor, cheeks heating up, Taeyong pouted and raised his arms. Once the younger had finally stopped his laughing and could breathe, he helped Taeyong off the ground. 

“As you were saying, be careful. Got it.” Doyoung let out another small laugh before testing out the slipperiness of the floor. After testing the waters and getting a feel for what his limits were, he began to slide around the living room. Taeyong followed closely behind taking extra caution not to fall again, embarrassing himself further. Laughter was quick to fill the room, the pair deeply enjoying their new found game. Their laughter was easy to drown out the sounds of the birds who were still chirping loudly, hidden in the trees outside their apartment. The lingering smell of eggs and bacon was still present in the kitchen, slowly drifting into the living room making Doyoung’s stomach grumble slightly. Ignoring his stomach, he continued to slide all around the living room floor. 

Although Sunday mornings weren’t something Doyoung usually enjoyed, he was happy with how this particular day was going. But, all good things come to an end at some point. Through their giggles, the pair didn’t look where they were going until they collided into each other, hitting their heads in the process. Falling to the ground, they both winced in pain and held their heads in their hands, refusing to get up. Doyoung squeezed his eyes shut and rubbed at the spot on his forehead where they had directly collided. On the other hand, Taeyong was laughing to himself on the ground, finding it ridiculous that they had managed to crash into each other.

“That’s not how I expected that to end.” Taeyong chuckled to himself, sitting up slowly. Feeling slightly lightheaded, Taeyong crawled over to a half-dead Doyoung who acted as if this was the end for him. “I’m sorry babe. I should’ve looked where I was going. It was fun while it lasted, right?” Doyoung only let out a small whimper which Taeyong interpreted as an okay. Leaning down to get closer to the younger's face, Taeyong moved Doyoung hand from where he clutched his head in pain and kissed his forehead. “There all better.” Gathering all his energy, Doyoung finally sat up and faced Taeyong who was still smiling at him. The sunlight sneaking through the curtains lit up Taeyong face, the older looked as though he was glowing. Taeyong squinted, attempting to block as much sunlight from his eyes as possible and cocked his head in curiosity. 

“Let’s never do that again.” Doyoung groaned, acting overdramatic about the incident. Trying to get up and away from the slippery floor, Doyoung found himself in a similar situation as Taeyong had been in before, slipping and landing on his butt. Doyoung groaned in pain from the sudden fall. Annoyed, he pulled the socks on his feet and threw them across the living room. While he was still trying to hold back his laughter, Taeyong grabbed Doyoung’s hand. The raven haired boy flashed Doyoung his best puppy dog eyes.

“Don’t be so grumpy.” Taeyong whined to the younger, wanting to play a bit longer. Doyoung was close to succumbing to Taeyong’s cuteness, but willed himself to get up. Taeyong looked up at Doyoung as the younger slightly threw a fit, whining and flailing his upper body side to side. 

“Can’t we just go cuddle now? My butt hurts. My head hurts. I’m tired. I just want to cuddle. Please?” Doyoung was acting like a five year old whose mom refused to get them the toy they wanted. Taeyong chuckled and pushed himself off the floor. 

“Fine. Fine. You’re such a baby,” Grabbing Doyoung’s hand, he guided him to their room and plopped himself on the bed. Doyoung climbed into bed and was quick to wrap his arms around the older's waist, pulling him as close as possible. Taeyong laid his head on Doyoung’s chest and intertwined their legs under the covers. The blonde let out a sigh and kissed Taeyong on the forehead where a small bump had started to form. Warmth flooded their bodies as they laid in the comfort of each other's arms and light music was still playing from Doyoung’s phone on the side table. Feeling his eyes threatening to close, the younger smiled.

“Finally.”

**Author's Note:**

> This is this first thing I've ever posted on here before so I hope you guys like it! Hopefully, I'll be posting more soon if this gets good feedback. And if you want you can follow my tumblr (not so sneaky promo whoops) @haechannie-exe || Thank you guys again! <3


End file.
